


Liecthenstein's Nightmare

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, Liechtenstein wakes up to find something embarrassing.





	Liecthenstein's Nightmare

She was running. Running down a cobblestone back street as the rain fell swiftly upon the earth. Her small feet carried her quickly down the narrow road as she ran, ran from the danger. Ran from her attacker.

Liechtenstein was young and afraid.

She slipped on the wet cobblestone and fell upon the dampened ground. She felt as though she couldn’t get up; she was so weakened. Her legs had all but given out underneath her.

She heard footsteps. The ominous footsteps of her attacker. He was close. She leaped to her feet and hid behind a dumpster.

_God, please don’t let him find me._ she pleaded in her mind.

The footsteps grew louder as he grew closer.

Liechtenstein's tiny body shook in fear. _Oh no._ she thought as a twinge came from her aching bladder. _No, not now._

The footsteps were closing in.

_He’s going to hear me. Oh God, please don’t let me wet myself!_ she pleaded silently. Her shaking body was begging for relief, but if she allowed herself to pee, she would be caught. _Someone save me._

The footsteps stopped, a mere yard from where she sat. He looked around, searching for her.

_Turn around, turn around and go back. Please!_ The principality begged. She clenched her muscles as tight she could, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. This would be the end, if he found her, who knows what he might do. Her aching bladder pleaded for release, any moment it would disobey her. She was going to get caught.

“I found you!” he shouted and lunged at her.

Liechtenstein screamed, jolting up in her bed. Her covers were thrown off the bed in this hasty motion, as she quickly searched the room for her assailant. All she found was her brother sitting beside her bed, looking worriedly back at her.

“Liechtenstein are you oka-” he was cut off by a soft hissing.

As Liechtenstein looked down at her midsection, she found she had begun to wet herself. She tried to stop the flow but, in her shaken, still half-asleep state, she couldn’t and gave in. She watched as her light pajamas turned dark as her stain grew and her white sheets turned yellow. She hung her head in embarrassment as her brother watched her childishly wet the bed.

Neither nation spoke for a moment. Liechtenstein, ashamed, began to cry.

“I’m sorry, brother…” she trailed off tears streaming down her face. “I didn’t mean to…I didn’t. I…” she began to cry uncontrollably.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace.

“It’s alright,” he stated comfortingly, “it was an accident. You must have been scared from your nightmare. You were tossing around and screaming.”

The little principality accepted his comfort and cried into his pajama shirt quietly, gripping the fabric in her hand. Switzerland took her free hand and held it in his, silently consoling his little sister-nation. She wept for a few minutes before finally coming down a bit.

“You should get cleaned up.” Switzerland stated as he lifted his sister’s head from his chest. “I’ll have a maid clean up in here, and you can sleep with me tonight.” he said and stood up to walk away. However, Liechtenstein tugged back on their still intertwined hands and he fell back into his chair. He looked back at her.

“Don’t leave me alone.” she pleaded quietly.

“Alright…” he said, blushing. She hugged him and he walked her to bathroom.

He helped her out of her clothes and into the tub where he washed her off, never letting go of her hand. Liechtenstein, still dazed from her nightmare, could think of nothing more than her brother’s hand, for his grasp was the only thing holding her together.

After she was clean, Switzerland helped his sister-nation into a clean nightgown and they walked to his room. They laid close together in his bed, the only thing separating them was their hands still intertwined. He could feel her tiny breath against his skin; it was steady and gentle. Her frail emerald eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in a kind gaze. 

“Thank you.” she whispered, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

“You're welcome.” he whispered back, kissing her on the forehead. He wrapped his arm around her in a protective embrace. “I’ll make sure you won’t have any more nightmares tonight.”

“Thank you. Good night, Vash.” she said, and her eyes closed.

“Good night, Lili.”


End file.
